As Blood Drips from the Pianowire
by Kooky Chimera
Summary: Walter, a boy of fifteen, must come face to face with the demons he has created and befriended at risk of those he has always known to cast him aside like he did so to them. Hellsing Organization or not, those in his past that will soon effect his future.


Summary: A boy and a vampyre plus chess equals pickles. Yes, as it should be. Anyway, yeah, this is just my shot at Hellsing in a different way. That, and it's my first "The Dawn" Fan fic so don't screw me over. M'kay?!

A/N: Victoria, is not Seras. Seras has yet to be concieved at this point, let alone be the secretary. So, now that you know, let us continue on with the story.

Prologue:

Discovery

by: Kooky Chimera

The night was still. The air was still. The room was still except for the lone shaking leg that moved up and down in rapid succesion under the cherry wood chess table.

A boy, no older than sixteen, with deep raven hair and a serious tabacco problem perspirated heavily as he reviewed his so-called strategy. Sitting back, he swallowed and started to finger the silver buttons on his cinereal vest showing that he was truly in a tight spot.

Another boy, who, coincidentally enough looked alot like a small girl but was in fact centuries older than that, sat back with a triumphant smirk letting his long piceous hair, glistening blue, fall gracefully over the old, ruddy chair. Straightening his fuzzy white hat, he raised his right white-gloved hand and formed it into a taunting gesture and sniffed pretentiously in the opposite boy's direction.

"So little boy, are you ready to yield?"

The young man across from him glowered at his sneering opponent, dug into his pocket, pulled a cigarette and lighter, lit the smoke and inhaled deeply. That was approximately his fifth one from the third pack so far. After releasing the acrid smell of tobacco into the air he muttered something unintelligable then snorted.

"Not on your life, you stupid Vampyre! I will crush you, yet!"

The young man began to tap his black knuckle gloved hand against he smooth glass top of the translucent chess board, creating tiny fingerprints wherever his fingers touched. Hesitantly gliding his palm over to his last, lone knight, he dropped his hand,feeling the even touch of freshly carved wood and picked it up. Sliding over one space, he waited, not wanting to let go, knowing it would end his turn, for better or for worse. His opponent, the Vampyre, eagerly awaited his release of the wooden white horse but began to scowl when time began to slowly tick furiously away. Tapping his size seven shoe on the tattered bricked floor, he crossed his arms in disgust.

"Just let go of the piece already. I am growing weary of waiting for your failing move."

The boy's eyes shadowed, his hand still on the piece, while his teeth began to grind gratingly, but the Vampyre continued.

"I have been playing this petty game longer than you have, my dear boy, in fact, I was here when it was first introduced to Europe so how could you possibly even consider that someone as simple as you could defeat someone as great as I? You are nothing but a dull spoon in a drawer of fine silver and...blah...blah...I taunt you...blah..."

The boy had heard enough from this haughty girly-bat and, with a thoroughly decimated cigarette stub in his mouth, he rose briskly and angrily, with his fingers still wrapped around the horse, and spat.

"Enough, Alucard! I have heard quite enough of your incessant jabbering and it would do you quite well to Shut the Hell Up!"

At that very moment, the steel door of the basement burst open revealing a relatively tall blonde-haired girl with a manilla envelope in her hand. Not even noticing the goings on in the pointlessly large room, she randomly shouted a name.

"Sir Walter!"

This tiny, little happening set in motion a series of events that would give Walter, the boy, very unpleasant side effects and quite a few more chores to do around the household for the moment the girl had said his name, he had jerked his hand off of the chess piece, and Alucard, the vampyre, siezed the opportunity to make a series of moves that resulted in a near-crying competitor.

"Checkmate, Stupid human." Alucard derided.

Walter stared dumbly at the board then wrathfully at Alucard, then to the girl in the doorway who was unsure of the turmoil she had just wrought upon the poor kid.

"Vic...tor..ia..." Walter breathed through clenched teeth as he slowly began to raise his left hand, thin string-like appendanges dancing around his arm. Victoria,(Not Seras!!) stepped back, her blue eyes on the wires nervously blinked with a thing bead of sweat falling from her brow.

"Oh come now, Walter, old boy, no need to be such a sore loser." Alucard nonchalantly spoke as he slid from his chair and began to glide across the floor to the entryway. "Besides, remember our bet? All you have to do now is wash my clothes, weapons, and multiple garments, scrub my coffin once a week, serve me whatever blood type I so choose, and do whatever physical chore bestowed upon me by my master that I myself do not find appealing for the next fifty years. Capiche?" He sniggered wryly as he languidly placed his hand on his chin and his arm on his chest.

Walter grimaced as he clenched his fist, then, abruptedly, he shot out his hand and siezed the envelope from the disgruntled secretary, ripping it open in one fell swoop.

"So what the hell is this that it is so bloody important?" He grumbled as he reviewed the many sheets of off-white paper which seemed to hold so much interest.

"W-well, sir," The secretary stammered," It's news of a unfamiliar organization that seems to uprooted suddenly in Asia."

Walter examined and processed this information slowly. "A new organization?" He pondered as he viewed page after page. Coming upon a small frame, he brought the sheet closer to him face and squinted, trying to sort out the indistinct shapes in the small box. According to a caption, it was the leader of this neo-organization. "What's their objective?"

The secretary was silent for a moment then utter a small 'Oh' as she began to root around fervently in a small, beige pack at her side. Pulling out a small, yellow notepad, she flipped over the cover and began to read aloud. "Thier objective seems to be...um...to retrieve what their insolent brethren to the West could not...I'm afraid I don't understand, Sir." She said apologetically.

Walter did, however, and he was confused as he stared at the picture of the so-called leader, a thin sheet of transudation began to seep from his pores. Swallowing hard, he pushed past the Secretary and made straight for his room while Alucard stepped over the threshold and peered after Walter. Looking at the secretary, he made a shrugging gesture indicating that he also didn't understand very much of what had just occured as well. Straightening his tie, he hopped along after the butler, a smirk of curiosity plastered upon his smug little face.


End file.
